SnK facebook Story
by MLala13
Summary: pernah tidak memikirkan hari-harimu yang absurd menjadi semakin absurd begitu juga dengan mereka ini yang mengisahkan kesehariaan dari Chara SnK mulai dari sakit,senang,galau,Erotis dll. *Badsum*


**SnK Facebook Story**

**Disclamer**

SnK © Hajime Isayama.

Story © mishatake lala

Pair : Ri-Ren , Eru-Min , Han-Conn (?) , Pet-Sas, Keit-Pix , Bert-Jean-Rein/ Mar-Jan/Bert-Rein-Jean-Marc .

Rat : M (untuk kata-kata dan adegan )

Gendre : romance/humor/parody

Warning : OOC tingkat dewa, narsis kelewatan, alur maju-mundur, tyop(s) nakal bertebaran, miss typo(s), ababil, geje,absurd semi-au, dan kekurangan lainnya.

FIC INI DIDEDIKASIKAN UNTUK RIN-CHAN LEDER GRUP INI.

(O . o)v

(O . o)v

(O . o)v

1/?.

.

.

Chap 1: Eren Jaeger si status ambigu

"talk"

'mind'

{status}

[nama]

Anggap aja fb udah ada pas jaman SnK dan marco masih hidup

Diranjang yang sangat empuk terbaring seorang pria sekseh,badan athelethies,tamvan,sayangnya kurang beriman, dengan surai rambut hitam pekat ,dan dengan tinggi minimalis tentunya. Pria ini bernama biasa dipanggil Levi/Rivaille Heichou (A/N: bener gak ni lala males nyari) memandang serius layar ponselnya yang menampilkan tulisan dari BOCAH-BOCAH angkatan 104 &amp; kawannya. tulisan norak yang membuat seringainya di bibirnya mengembang sangat panjang ,seringgai itu sendiri sudah seperti membelah wajahnya ditambah kendutan yang bersarang dengan indahnya di jidat mulus nan bersihnya.

[Eren Jeager]

{GOD demi muka ancur titan collosal pantatku sakit sekali, Heichou melakukannya terlalu keras tadi malam…! .}

37 orang menyukai ini . 69 komentar . lainnya…

[Mikasa Ackerman]

{EREEENN ….KATAKAN PADAKU APA YANG KONTET-SIALAN-CEBOL-ENDEK ITU LAKUKAN PADAMU HAH ?!..}

5 orang menyukai ini .

Rivaille yang sedari tadi dibicarakan mulai merubah posisi tidurnya yang tadi telentang menjadi duduk ,bersiap membunuh mikasa ackerman tapi dia urungkan melihat komentar dari salah satu kawannya.

[Hanji Zoe]

{tak ku sangka Eren #GelengKepala jadi berapa ronde Eren apa cebol itu mengikatmu atau dia 'menghajarmu' dengan sangat kasar? ' O ' }

13 orang menyukai ini

mulai kearah ranjang oke aku ikuti alur kalian BOCAH . Pikir Rivaille sambil meletakan kembali pedang yang sudah ada ditangan nya

[Eren Jaeger]

{Hiks…hiks.. anda benar sir, Heichou menghajarku dengan sanggat keras aku bahkan tidak bisa berjalan sekarang ;( #MenangisDiPahaJean }

40 orang menyukai ini

[Jean Kristein]

{apa maksud hestag dengan paha ku Eren #Melotot jika 'mereka' melihatnya pantatku taruhannya bodoh}

Suka

[Bertholds Huber]

{melihat apa beb ? sepertinya three dick in ya ass not unough at all #PunishTime }

[Marco Bodt]

{sepertinya hukuman ikat dan tidak boleh klimaks masih belum cukup,bukan Reiner ? #punishtime}

[Reiner Braun]

{yeah mungkin sepertinya TWO DICK'S IN ASS AND ONE DICK ON A MOUTH masih kurang bukan bert-mar bagaimana kalau dia harus menggenjot sendiri sampai kita bertiga puas malam ini #PunishTime }

[Petra Ral]

{wkwkwkw bahasanya indah sekali apalagi penulisan dicknya dan hukuman aku bahagia =)))) #FujoshiModeON }

3 orang menyukai ini

[Jean Kristein]

{ARRRRGGGG…. EREN INI SEMUA SALAHMU IDIOT }

11 orang menyukai ini

[Sasha Blause]

{anda benar miss aku yakin ada adegan berdarah-daran yang nikmat nanti malam :P #FujoshiModeON }

19 orang menyukai ini

[Christa Lenz]

{ARRRGGG…. Pikiran suciku hilang sombady puhleas heleap meaah #KejangKejang }

7 orang menyukai ini

[Ymir]

{aku datang honeyy… tunggu aku}

Suka

[Annie Leonhardt]

{shit.. jika kalian mau berdrama-ria sebaiknya kalian pergi sekarang karena aku benci kelakuan kalian yang ke kanak-kanakan }

Suka

[Erwin Smith]

{ dammit.. gara-gara tulisan foursome diatas aku langsung tegak berdiri }

6 orang menyukai ini

[Sasha Blause]

{gkgkgkgkg…. Ambigu-ambigu \' 0 '/ tegak dimana sir atas atau bawah? }

12 orang menyukai ini

[Eren Jaeger]

{THEDAK ….. #JedotinKepala pikiran polos ku hiiillaangg sudah !#! # #^3773*^#%^%# %%% *&amp;&amp;^&amp;}

7 menyukai ini

[Hanji Zoe]

{uke mulai menggila… seme senggsara ^^v }

8 orang menyukai ini

[Keith Sadist]

{kalian semua pergi tidur SEKARANG !...}

Suka

[Dot Pixis]

{tapi yangkkk… aku masih penasaran kenapa Eren pantatnya sakit dia kan mahluk paling ambigu didunia ini ?! }

Suka

[Ymir]

{hmm…anda benar sir mungkin ini adalah salah paham #AngukAnguk}

1 orang menyukai ini

[Armin Arlert]

{eren apa ini masalah yang tadi malam?}

Suka

[Annie Leonhardt]

{Ekhem UKE unyu inosen no.2. MUNCUL TIBA-TIBA }

19 orang menyukai ini

[Petra Ral]

{semakin lama semakin banyak uke dan seme bermunculan tetapi mana NIH SEME NYA EREN APA PERLU AKU MENGGANTIKAN POSISI SEMENYA EREN YANG KURANG PENGERTIAN,SADISTIS,KONTET,MINI,COBOL ITU #TeriakKesetanan }

2 orang menyukai ini

[Christa Lenz]

{ hati-hati loh miss-Petra nanti kalo seme nya datang pasti akan mengamuk }

Suka

[Connie Springer]

{aku merana #menyanyi merana…merana… seme/uke ku tak tau kemana ?}

Suka

[Bertholdt Huber]

{njir ..disini bukan kawasan orang galau}

5 orang menyukai ini

[Eren Jaeger]

{kau benar armin ini masalah tadi malam :v}

suka

[Hanji Zoe]

{aku mau kok.. jadi seme mu #kedipKedip }

10 orang meyukai ini

[Erwin Smith]

{cieelah… hanji kau PDKT dengan manusia juga akhirnya kukira kau titansexual :3 }

Suka

[Rivaille]

{ . . . . . }

1004 orang menyukai ini

[Hanji Zoe]

{bos datang… tuh #GulungRanjang}

Suka

[Connie Springer]

{kapten datang #GulungMatras }

suka

[Bertholdt Huber ]

{sir rivaille datang #GulungTikar}

Suka

[Mickasa Ackerman]

{kontet-cebol-jahanam-mini datang #GulungLapak}

suka

[Jean Kristein]

{heicho datang #GulungSempak}

4 orang menyukai ini

[Christa Lenz]

{wow … PLOK…PLOK…PLOK pasti saat masuk kepalanya tapi pas ada status rivaille-heichou jean langsung pasang baju \\./ }

15 orang menyukai ini

[Marco Bodt]

{kau benar chris padahal baru masuk kepalanya sayangnya baru mulut bahkan belum becek …Tsk menyebalkan }

17 orang menyukai ini

[Bertholdt Huber]

{kau masih mending MARCO aku bahkan belum becek atau masuk anusnya yang sempit itu aku hanya di berikan handjob saja}

11 orang menyukai ini

[Marco Bodt]

{ya lagipula ini karena kita terlambat ke kamarnya .andai kita lebih dahulu sebelum Reiner}

6 orang menyukai ini

[Reiner Braun]

{salah kalian sendiri yang datang setelah melihat status PDKT sir hanji ,seharusnya jika kalian datang saat melihat uke kalian menyeleweng langsung datangi kamarnya BEGO}

29 orang menyukai ini

[Jean Kristein]

{ yak.. teruskan saja status kalina rein-bert-mar maka tidak ada jatah satu tahun !... dan kita cerai #bantingBukuNikah}

212 orang menyukai ini

[hanji zoe]

{APA KUBILANG HAH … JEAN PASTI HAMIL LIHAT DIA SENSITIF SEKALI KAN YA .. SUDAH KUDUGA PASTI DIA ITU HAMIL KARENA TERLALU BANYAK DIPERKOSA MAR-BERT-REIN….! SEKARANG ERWIN BAYANG TUTANG TARUHANMU PADAKU }

5756 orang menyukai ini.

[Jean Kristein]

{anjingan …. Anak siapa nih bilang aku hamil seenak pantatnya }

77 orang menyukai ini

[Marco Bodt]

{fuck… ini salah mu reiner }

suka

[Bertholdt Huber]

{dammit… bagaimana jika penis ku berkarat Jean-chan… ini semua salah mu kalian berdua Mar-Rein}

suka

[Marco Bodt]

{che.. kita kekamar Jean lagi bert}

suka

[Reiner Braun]

{bawa peralatan BDSM KALIAN }

Suka

[Rivaille]

{ .Jaeger}

37123 orang menyukai ini

[Eren Jeager]

{hiieee… kan memang benar heichou anda terlalu keras melakukannya tadi malam ? ;((( }

Suka

[Rivaille]

{jelaskan pada otak kotor mereka itu kejadian semalam Jaeger }

2313 orang menyukai ini

[Eren Jaeger]

{hiieee… ba-baik Heichou jadi begini minna tadi malam itu aku dihukum Heichou karena kamarku tidak bersih ,jadi aku dihukum membersihkan kamar Heichou sampai tidak ada debu secuil pun dan membuat lantainya kamar Heichou bisa menjadi tempat berkaca padahal lantainya dari batu lalu karena terlalu lelah aku tertidur di ranjangnya tapi aku terbangun karena Heichou menendang pantat ku dari ranjangnya dan melempar ku ke luar kamarnya dari begitulah ceritanya bukan seperti prasangka sir-hanji,sasha,jean,dll .}

12 orang menyukai ini

[Hanji Zoe]

{oh ini salah pahaam ==''}

suka

[Mikasa Ackerman]

{Eren sebaiknya kau kurangi otak ambigumu itu }

Suka

[Bertholds Huber]

{oh}

Suka

[Marco Bodt]

{yes}

suka

[Reiner Braun]

{so}

suka

[Petra Ral]

{what}

suka

[Keith Sadist]

{nothing}

suka

[Dot Pixis]

{right}

Suka

[ymir]

{fine}

Suka

[christa lenz]

{yeah}

suka

[armin arlert]

{O'ky}

Suka

[erwin smith]

{sudah-sudah kokoro ini sudah tidak kuat (?) lebih baik kita sekarang tidur }

100 orang menyukai ini

Dan setelah menulis &amp; melihat semua perintah dari sir erwin semua memilih tidur ,tanpa tau rencana pembalasan dendam Heichou terkece ini rencana yang melibatkan 3DM,pedang,titan,kuda,dan suatu benda rahasia, oh jangan lupakan penculikan eren jaeger yang juga melibatkan hukuman,cambuk,rantai,borgol,nippleclamp,cock ring ,vibrator, dan baju neko mimi .sepertinya besok adalah hari yang sanggat panjang bagi mereka semua .

"ya play it ya get tha reward " ucap Levi dengan dingin dan dengan sanggat menggerikannya dia pergi tengah malam itu pergi entah kemana dengan moloncati jendela kamarnya menggunakan 3DM dan rencana dendam kesumat beranak-anak rivaille pun dimulai

END

Cuap – cuap lala :

Ngekk… bilkin fic ini selama 3 jam jadilah fic absud yang awae32! #$%^&amp;*()003rwfg7t4 maksudnya . gak nerti sama lala juga gak ngerti.

Oh ya ini spesial fic buat Rin Setsuna Usagi Tsukino leder grup ini fic absud yang bermaksud supaya rin –chan jangan sedih/galau/bad mood walaupun grup sepi tapi nanti lala bantuin kok supaya grupnya rame (moga aja).

OKEYY POLING NEXT CHAP

Armin Arlert sang Uke LIDL (luar inosen dalam liar).

2\. Status Uke senggsara Jean Kristein.

3\. Status Seme sejahtera Erwin Smith.

4\. Status galak Keith Sadist.

5\. status fujoshi Hanji Zoe


End file.
